Love,Robin
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: When Starfire has to go to Tameran for a few weeks and asks Robin to e-mail her will it lead to Robstar fluff?obviously yes.RobStar one-shot


Howdy y'all! Here's another RobStar one-shot for you…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans. However I do own…. a pile of homework that I have to get done. Waaah!

Love, Robin 

It had been 2 days since Starfire left for Tameran. She had to go to her home planet for a few weeks to settle some border disputes. A royal Tamerainien Star Cruiser had picked her up. Before she left She had pressed a piece of paper into Robins hand and said, " Please, e-mail me".

So now it had been 2 days. Robin had wanted to e-mail her as soon as she left but he didn't want Starfire to think he couldn't go more than a day without talking to her. Even though it was true. He looked at the email he had just written. It said:

Hi Starfire! How are you? How are things going? Hope you come home soon.

From,

Robin

Sure it was the lamest E-mail ever, but he couldn't write how he really felt. If he did the e-mail would go like this…

Dearest Starfire,

I await your return so much. My love for you burns with the intensity of 7 suns. Please come back, and be safe.

Love,

Robin

But he could never write that. He could never tell her how he truly felt. So he clicked on the lame e-mail, and sent it…

Starfire sat down at her computer after a long day of border disputes. She _hated _border disputes. She wished she could be back with her friends, but after all, even if Galfore was Grand Emperor she was still the crown princess, the rightful heir when she felt like taking the claim to the throne back from her former nanny. And some of the citizens of Tameran still wanted Starfire to be the one to settle their problems.

She sighed and clicked on the e-mail screen. She had meant to write to Robin as soon as she left but she hadn't wanted it to seem like she couldn't go a day without talking to him. Even though it was true.

'Oh glorious! I have received the mail of the e!' She though, smiling and opening the letter…

Hi Starfire! How are you? How are things going? Hope you come home soon.

From,

Robin.

She giggled. It wasn't the most creative e-mail, but she was elated he had though of her. She clicked on the reply button and wrote…

Greetings, friend Robin! Things are going good but slow here. I am fine. How are you? I shall be home as soon as I can!

From,

Starfire.

She giggled. Her e-mail was pretty lame too. But she could never write what she really felt. But if she did it would go like…

My dearest Robin,

You are my best friend but I wish for you to be more. I love you Robin, and I miss you every second.

Love,

Starfire.

But she could never write that. She clicked send, and her lame e-mail floated through cyberspace to earth.

Robin sat down at his computer. It had been 2 weeks and he missed Starfire so much he couldn't find the courage to write her another e-mail. He had read her reply. It was pretty lame like his, but it was from Starfire and he couldn't hold back any longer. He sat down and wrote exactly like he felt…

Dear Starfire,

I miss you so much it hurts. I await your return but I just couldn't wait to tell you this. I love you, Star.

Please come home soon.

Love,

Robin.

He smiled and sent the e-mail…

Starfire sat down at her computer after 2 weeks without a response from Robin. She was in a royal Tamerainien Star Cruiser and she was only about 10 minutes away from Earth. She was kind of sad that Robin hadn't written her anything over the last 2 weeks. She was starting to think he didn't care. She clicked on the e-mail button. She had e-mail and it was from the address: 

She smiled. It was from Robin. She read the e-mail and then a smile crawled onto her face. A minute later the cruiser landed on the titans tower platform and she waved the pilot goodbye. She walked into Robin's room since the door was open. He was sitting there, playing computer games with a sad expression on his face. As soon as he saw Starfire he smiled.

"Starfire you're home! Did you uhm…get my latest e-mail?" He asked nervously fearing that she didn't feel the same way.

She nodded and walked over to him.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear. He then wrapped his arms her and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until they had to stop for lack of air.

"I am going to unpack. I shall see you shortly," She said with a smile.

As son as she left the room Robin sat down and whispered, "e-mail really is the best invention in the world" and then went off to find Starfire again…

END.

So did you likie? If so or even if you didn't please read and review!

Bye y'all!


End file.
